


Perfection

by TheFunk



Series: Seventeen Drabbles [20]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Wonwoo spends his day off in the best way he can think of, with his boyfriend.





	

Wonwoo was happy. Seventeen had finally gotten a day off. No shows, interviews, recordings, and even no practice. Sure, he loved performing, but sometimes he just needed everything to stop for a minute. 

He needed a little time to breathe, curl up with a book, and just relax. Which was what he was doing now, The Little Prince held loosely in his hands. He was content, and it was almost perfect, except he was missing one important person.

Speaking of the important person, Chan was nowhere to be found. His adorable, tiny boyfriend was probably off with Soonyoung making a choreography to something, even though it was their day off. He frowned slightly to himself. He had been hoping to spend the day with Chan, but he knew how much his boy loved dancing.

Wonwoo soon felt the couch dip slightly, before a hand nudged his arm. He turned to see Chan smiling at him with shining eyes, a bag of candy held tightly in his fist. Wonwoo lifted his arm, allowing Chan to crawl onto his lap, trapping him with his arms. He pressed a kiss to Chan's cheek.

"Where have you been, baby? Have you been with Soonyoung hyung?"

Chan shook his head, smiling happily at Wonwoo. "Nope. Jihoon hyung felt bad for laughing at me when I fell on stage yesterday, so he took me to the candy store. He let me pick out whatever I wanted!"

He smiled at his boyfriend's joy, "That was nice of him. And I don't blame him for feeling bad, you're too cute to make fun of."

Chan blushed, hiding his face in Wonwoo's neck. "Shut up."

Wonwoo could only chuckle, turning back to the book in his hands. Chan shifted and caught sight of the book. 

"What are you reading?"

Wonwoo moved the book so Chan could see the cover. "The Little Prince."

Chan yawned, previous sugar high crashing quickly. "I like that one. Will you read it to me?"

Wonwoo nodded and began to read. Chan hummed happily, snuggling closer to Wonwoo. As he read, Chan soon began falling asleep to the deep, soothing timbre of Wonwoo's voice. He pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend's temple, who was sleeping so prettily on his chest.

With a book in his hand and his boyfriend in his arms, the scene was finally perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think!


End file.
